


This is my boyfriend josh

by Smoaceislife



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Jealous Peter, John cares about Peter, Kate really hates Peter, M/M, peter speaks spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoaceislife/pseuds/Smoaceislife
Summary: Stiles comes home with his boyfriend to find out someone wants Peter dead, and the biggest shock of his life his dad and Peter are are friend?
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	This is my boyfriend josh

"Guys this is my boyfriend Josh, Josh this is everyone" Stiles introduced with a big smile, he glanced over to the stairs where Peter was sat, the smile fell from his face when he saw the hurt on Peter's face which quickly disappeared and turned into a forced smile "Joder mi vida (fuck my life)" Peter muttered to himself in Spanish.

Everyone looked at him confused except for Derek who obviously understood every word Peter glared at him silently telling him to keep his mouth shut.

Derek shook his head then went back to looking at Stiles, Peter climbed down from the stairs and walked over to Stiles and Josh "its a pleasure to meet you, I'm Peter" he said with a polite smile "I'm Josh" he said holding his hand out, Peter looked at it then looked back at Josh "sorry I'm a germaphobe."

Josh dropped his hand "no problem mate" Josh told him with a smile, Peter was about to say something but got cut off when his phone started to ring, he gave the two men an apologetic smile then answered the phone "hello Sheriff" he said into the phone and smirked when he noticed the shocked look Stiles gave him.

"Yeah, ok I'll be there in a minute" he answered before hanging up "when did you start hanging out with my Dad?!" Stiles asked shocked "you asked me to look after him did you not?" "well yeah but I-I didn't think you'd actually do it, no I knew you would but I thought you'd do it in your weird slightly creepy stalkerish way" Stiles rambled.

Peter shook his head "your father is the sheriff I didn't think me stalking him would help, so I made friends with him" Peter said looking smug, "you made friends with my dad? The guy who almost shot you? How did you manage that?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes your father, the man who threatened to shoot me and obviously my charm won him over," Peter said with a shrug, "I am so coming with you" Stiles declared "is your boyfriend coming too?" Peter asked raising an eyebrow.

Stiles forced a bright smile then turned to look at Josh "would you like to meet my Dad?" Stiles secretly hoping he'd say no but like always Stiles didn't get his wish "I'd love to” he answered with a smile.

Peter’s face was blank when he spoke “you can follow me in the jeep” he walked out the door with Stiles and Josh slowly following behind.

When they got to the crime scene Stiles ran to his father and hugged him tightly “I missed you so much” he muttered “me too kiddo” he replied hugging his son back just as tightly, Peter cleared his throat.

“Sorry, could you take a look at this for me?” He asked walking over to the body and lifting the sheet that covered it “I’m not completely sure this was done by a human” he whispered so that only Peter could hear.

Peter looked at the body closely “your right this is something supernatural, look the throat was turn out before the body was burnt, I would say it was probably a rouge omega that did this.”

“Can you catch a scent?” John asked hopefully “I don’t need to” he answered looking towards the forest where a teenager was stood a smirk playing on his lips.

Peter stood and started to walk towards the boy who seemed to be waiting for him but was forced to stop when Stiles was suddenly in his way “what are you doing?” Stiles asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Peter looked at him seriously “ending the problem before someone else dies, I thought that was obvious” his told him with his usual level of sarcasm, Stiles glared at him “shouldn’t you tell the pack? You're going to get yourself hurt.”

It was Peter’s turn to glare “nice to know you have so little faith in me” Peter announced with a sneer ”you know I have faith in you, I just don’t want you getting hurt” Stiles declared his glare disappearing.

Peter let out a sigh “I’ll be fine” he said before walking around Stiles and finally making his way to the boy.

“Why burn the body?” Peter asked as soon as he was near the boy, the teen smirked at him “I heard you really hate fire” the teen shrugged casually “how do you know me?” Peter demanded, ”a little birdie told me about you.”

Peter had him pinned against a tree within seconds his claws held close to the boy's throat ”who told you about me? And what do they want?” Peter growled.

The teen started laughing ”I think you already who she is” he smiled widely ”oops looks like I gave you a clue” Peter’s face went completely cold ”Kate Argent” Peter muttered to himself he didn't need to ask the boy he already knew the answer.

”Ding ding ding” the boy laughed Peter let out an annoyed sigh then punched the kid in the face easily knocking him out, he let his claws disappear then threw the teen over his and walked back to where the Sheriff was still waiting.

He dropped the teen at the Sheriff's feet, ”he’s not dead, is he?” Stiles asked worriedly Peter rolled his eyes, ”I wouldn’t drop a dead at the Sheriff’s feet” He said easily, “ did you find out why he did it?” John asked.

Peter glanced at Josh Stiles followed his look “hey Josh why don’t you go back to the hotel and get ready for dinner” Stiles suggested Josh nodded his “alright I’ll see you tonight” he kissed Stiles on the cheek then walked away.

John seemed to be the only one that noticed the look of disgust on Peter’s face he caught Peter’s gaze then raised an eyebrow silently asking if he was okay, Peter gave a nod then started talking.

“Kate Argent sent him,” Peter told them, they both looked at him shocked “what does she want?” Stiles first worry and anxiety written all over his face, Peter gave him an uneasy smile ”me apparently.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter coming eventually.


End file.
